


The Beginning of Forever

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Cute Kids, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Daichi gets help from his siblings when making chocolates to confess to Suga on Valentine’s Day. He also wonders if his feelings for the setter are too obvious.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Beginning of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of a series, but can be read as a single piece.  
> Happy Valentine’s day! A little DaiSuga to warm our hearts! A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi <3 Enjoy!

“What are you doing?” Yuji asked, almost making Daichi drop the bow in surprise.

“Uh…” he started eloquently, feeling his face heat.

“Are you making chocolates?” Natsuko asked, excited.

“Er…” he saw that there was no point in denying. He would have to spare some for them, though. “Yeah”

Their eyes sparkled.

“Yey!” Yuji cheered. “I love chocolate!”

“They aren’t for you, silly,” Natsuko intervened before Daichi could say anything. She opened a knowing smile. “They are for Nii-san’s Valentine,” she said in ways of telling a big secret.

Daichi blushed. She wasn’t wrong, but it was embarrassing that his little sister realized that.

Yuji deflated.

“We won’t get chocolate then?” he asked, gloomy.

Daichi smiled.

“I think I can spare some for you two”

His siblings cheered.

Yuji frowned.

“Who is this Valan… uh… Vally…”

“Valentine!” Natsuko exclaimed. “And that’s not a name. It’s the person Nii-san loves the most!”

His frown deepened.

“So why aren’t we getting the chocolates?”

Daichi smiled fondly watching his siblings’ antics while he cooked. He opened his mouth to say that that was why he was sparing them some, but his sister was faster.

“No, dummy!” Yuji deflated again, and Daichi would intervene, but Natsuko cut him to it again. “It’s the person who nii-san wants to marry!”

Daichi blushed, wondering where she learned those things. Marriage was a little… maybe in the future thing.

“Oh!” his brother lightened up, with the ways of someone who understood something. “It’s Suga-nii, then!”

Daichi blush darkened, wide-eyeing. How did they know?!

“Duh,” Natsuko said like it was obvious. Was Daichi _that_ transparent?

“Why do you think is Suga?” He asked, sounding too desperate to his ears.

His siblings looked at him like he was dumb. Daichi felt a little offended.

“Who else could they be?” Natsuko asked. The worse thing was that they were right. There was no one else for him.

It was reassuring, though, that his siblings accepted them so easily.

Daichi smiled at them.

“You two are completely right. Now, want me to help me with decorating them?”

His siblings beamed, shouting their agreement. In the end, the chocolates weren’t the most beautiful, but they were tasty, and he had a feeling Suga wouldn’t mind.

<3<3<3

Daichi stopped before the door of Suga’s classroom, taking a deep breath. He could do it!

He was startled by one of his classmates.

“Oh, Sawamura?” she asked, not looking surprised in the least at seeing him there. She looked to the bag of chocolates on his hand, a knowing smirk growing on her face, making Daichi wonder how many people were aware of his feelings for Suga. “I’ll call Sugawara for you,” she said, going back to the classroom before he could say anything.

Daichi took the chance to take another deep breath to clear his mind, clutching over-consciously at the bag in his hands.

Suga soon appeared on the door, his bento on his hands. _He_ at least looked surprised. Daichi hid the bag behind his back.

“Daichi? Didn’t remember we agreed to have lunch together today”

Oh, right. Daichi felt a lump starting to grow on his throat.

“We, uh, didn’t. I-It’s okay if you want to stay with your classmates!” He said. He could always confess after practice (if he could gather again the courage for that).

“Nonsense, Daichi” Suga said, waving off his worries. “So, where are we going?”

“Uh,” he didn’t plan that far. He ran the options quickly through his head. “Want to go outside? I thought we could eat on the grass” under the Sakuras… was that romantic or too cheesy? What if Suga thought it was cheesy?

“Okay,” Suga answered, taking him from his worries, and started to walk. Daichi followed him. “Where is Asahi?” he asked since they usually ate together when they didn’t eat in class.

“I, uh, though it could be only the two of us today” he confessed.

“Oh,” Suga blushed, looking away. “It’s, uh, it’s fine”

Daichi smiled.

They arrived at the place Daichi proposed and sat below a Sakura. Daichi hid the bag on the opposite side of where Suga sat, taking his bento. They started eating, Suga chatting with him like always, but Daichi’s answers sounded stiff even on his ears. Suga obviously noticed.

“What’s wrong, Daichi?” He asked at some point.

It was now or never.

Daichi took a deep breath, turning to look at Suga with a fierce look at his eyes.

“I need to tell you something”

Suga blinked, surprised, blushing lightly.

“Okay?” he said, sounding intrigued.

Daichi took another breath, clutching the bag that was now behind him.

“Suga, I… I mean… you, uh, are good”

“Thanks?” Suga asked, looking even more confused.

Damn, that was lame.

“What I meant is… uh… you like Volleyball, and I like that”

“Oh”

“A-And not just that. You are, uh, smart. And nice to look at”

_Nice to look at?! What the hell was that?!_

“Thanks, I guess?” Suga said, growing more and more amused each time Daichi spoke.

_Just say you like him! It’s not that hard!_

Daichi took another breath. He could do it.

“What I mean,” he tried again, this time slower. “Is that I like you”

Suga smiled, blushing a little.

“I know”

Daichi wide-eyed at him.

“You did?”

“I mean, you weren’t the most subtle with that bag of chocolates you are hiding behind your back.” Daichi blushed. “I was already wondering, but, when you said Asahi wouldn’t join us, I figured” 

Oh. He _really_ was transparent, wasn’t he?

“And, uh…” Suga looked away, blushing. “I was hoping too…” he admitted, making Daichi’s heart stop for a little before starting at rapid speed once again. Did Suga… “I like you too, Daichi”

Daichi didn’t know how his beam still fit on his face.

“Won’t you give me the chocolates?” Suga asked half teasing, and Daichi knew it was to hide his nervousness.

“Oh, right,” Daichi said, giving him the bag. “Uh, d-don’t mind the, uh, appearance. They taste good, I promise! It’s just that Natsuko and Yuji wanted to help…” he said, suddenly over conscious, as Suga opened it.

Suga looked at him surprised.

“They did?”

“Yeah… they, uh, kind of figured they were for you,” he admitted, scratching his neck.

Suga smiled, looking fondly at the chocolates.

“They are perfect,” he said, softly, and Daichi felt bad for worrying about it. It was one of the million reasons he fell for Suga after all.

Suga put one on his mouth, at Daichi’s expectant look, and hummed, closing his eyes.

“Hmmm… they are perfect, Daichi,” he complimented, almost moaning.

“Thanks,” Daichi said, embarrassed.

“Here,” Suga said, leading another piece to Daichi’s mouth, who was kind of sick of chocolate, having tasted it a lot the day before, but accepted all the same. Suga smiled.

They chatted the rest of the break, that easiness that always existed between them back in place now that Daichi wasn’t nervous with the confession anymore. They got up and gathered their things when lunch was almost over, walking slowly to their classes. At some point, Daichi awkwardly intertwined their fingers, which Suga accepted with a halt on what he was saying and flustered cheeks. They couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the way.

“Can I come over today?” Suga blurted out when they were parting ways to their classroom.

Daichi blinked surprised, feeling his face heat, but how could he say no to such an earnest question (as if he would say no either way).

“Sure,” Daichi said, and Suga smiled.

Daichi picked Suga in his classroom before going to practice, arriving hand in hand in the gym, beaming before the questioning look Asahi gave them.

“It was about time” Asahi teased.

“Shut up” Daichi mumbled.

They went home hand in hand, being greeted by Daichi’s anxious siblings.

“How did you like the chocolates, Suga-nii?” Natsuko asked.

Suga pretended to think, making them even more anxious.

“They were the best chocolates I ever tasted,” he said, solemnly.

His siblings beamed.

“Daichi said you two made them with him. Does that mean you are my Valentines too?”

“YES!” His siblings shout together.

“Hey, now, that’s not fair,” Daichi intervened. “I did the most work”

“No need to be jealous, Daichi. You know I love your siblings better,” Suga grinned.

His siblings giggled, matching proud smirks on their faces.

Daichi gapped, making a show of looking offended.

“You are _my_ boyfriend!” he said, in a joking tone.

Suga got serious suddenly, blushing hard, and Daichi realized what he said.

“I-I mean…”

“I am?” Suga asked.

“I-If you want to…” Daichi said, looking away. When he looked back, Suga was grinning.

“I want to,” he said, and Daichi grinned back.

They were interrupted by the sounds of puking coming from his siblings.

“That’s gross!” Natsuko said.

“You better get used to it, Natsuko-chan and Yuji-kun,” Suga said, leaning on Daichi and looking lovingly at him. Daichi couldn’t help but look back, a fond smile on his face. “Because Daichi and I will be even grosser from now on”

They groaned and left the room, making Daichi and Suga laugh. Daichi’s parents invited Suga to stay for dinner, his mother scolding him for taking so long to confess and his father saying Suga was already family. Daichi knew he would have his parents’ support, but it felt good to know they already cared so much for Suga.

Two years later, Daichi watched as Suga overheard Asahi confessing to Noya, thinking about when they first got together. Just two years had passed, but it felt like they were together forever.

Daichi hugged Suga from behind, teasing Asahi for being so nervous, being teased by Suga in return. They kissed, and Daichi thought that, if two years with him was perfect, he didn’t want to wait for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
